Meiyan Empire
The Meiyan Empire is a nation located in the southeastern portion of Sphaera. It is bordered by Zewan-Tal and Reakin in the north, and Dussarit and the Eralih Empire in the west. The empire is surrounded by ocean on its eastern and southern borders. Across the waters in the south is an archipelago. Meiya is one of the oldest and most population nations on the continent. Once subjugated by the Chilai, the Meiyans overthrew their oppressors in a rapid rebellion that ended with Meiya once more independent and Chilai as a conquered territory. Ruled by Dynast Kolei from the capital city of Shenlin, the Meiyan Empire is the dominate political force in eastern Sphaera. Etymology Meiya derives from the term "Mei" and "ya" which translates roughly as "Iron Smith", this demonym comes from being early and highly skilled iron users, which turned the tide in combat against the Chilai during the foundation of their empire who inturn suffered from a relative lack of Iron. Geography Meiya is mostly grassy plains with small forest, there are mountains to the west, a large forest to the north, and the sea to the south. Meiya is mostly composed of villages, but there are cities that are built around castles built by old nobility. History Meiya has been ruled by several dynasties for 1000 years, but it is currently in the middle of its longest one to date, a golden age created by the first Great Dynast, Meiya Yolyu. Yolyu became Dynast after uniting the warring kingdoms of the land. Yolyu was born Leiji Alomu, a member of a family of craftsmen in the middle class. Alomu was a sword-smith until the city he lived in, Lonmei, was invaded by the forces of Chilai. After the invasion, the people of Mei were sold into slavery, and those that escaped, Alomu among them, had turned to raiding travelling caravans. Alomu had led his own band of thieves for a while, but eventually he decided to take the thieves and turn them toward the Chilai outposts in the area. Alomu succeeded his first attempt at an attack, taking the outpost in his name, and inviting the soldiers who surrendered to join his forces. The Chilai who had imposed rather strict law to enforce unity over the area soon found vassals rising up against them in quick succession in favor of Alomu who promised more lenient rule. Once word of the Meiyan's successful rebellion reached the equally oppressed Viha, massive desertions to the northern forest followed and they prepared for a defensive war should need be. When Yomlu took power, they greeted him with the same wariness and offered token submission in exchange for peace; prepared for war if either they were rejected or the price was too high. They were accepted and some argue their participation is a large part of what forged the greater Meiyan kingdom. Government The Meiya Empire is ruled from the central seat of a dynast. They enforce their rule through magistrates. Promising peasants are taken from all corners of the Empire to become Magistrates, preference is typically given to the children of present magistrates but lazy and dull children are sent to the monastery or military while peasants are allowed to rise in their place. Lords rule smaller kingdoms with their own dynasts and advisers. Autonomous Regions Viha are fiercely independent and have had their own culture since time immemorial, as such they accept Meiyan rule only in the form of taxes and enlistments on the condition that they neither receive nor are recruited by Imperial magistrates and are ruled by a native lady (though her blood may be diluted). Economy Traders in rich silk, iron and many other ressources, the valuables produced by the Meiyans are diverse and rich and much sought after in other courts. Trade is flourishes both by highway and rivers and a rising merchant class has developed. Further, Shenlin and other cities are emerging as rich trade cities, giving rise to basic hospitality economy. However, the vast majority of Meiya is largely rural, though the diversity of climates, leads to a variety of crops. Thus those of moderate means in Shenlin and other prosperous cities are thus able to enjoy a wide variety of food not typically available to anyone but the upper echelons of nobility in other nations while those of rural descent might have occaisional exchange and exotic food but largely depend upon the local crop. Military The Meiyans use iron-forged weapons. Because of the nature of their flatland terrain, they excel on horseback, using mounted cavalry and archers. Meiyans wear little in the way of plate armor, preferring mail and pauldrons over a full suit. Meiyan foot soldiers usually use swords or spears, but they are generally not as well-trained as their mounted forces. On the other hand, there are a small number of Meiyan foot soldiers who have been trained to fight against cavalry especially well, and they are provided with better weapons than the standard foot soldiers. However, on the whole, Meiyans favor large numbers of archers, with their non-mounted archers outnumbering their normal foot soldiers three to two. Viha make up a decent portion of the foot soldiers in the Meiyan army. It is rare to see a horse riding Viha. They are expert survivalists and hunters yet relatively inexperienced and uncomfortable with large scale formation fighting, Viha prefer to operate away from the main forces and mostly away from plains whenever possible. Viha rely on Meiyan arms in their military, as being nomadic themselves they have no means to produce their own. Their soldiers however do have a professed perfession for slings, shortswords and daggers which are easily maintained and operable at short range. Infrastructure Shenlin and other major capitals have developped to the point where inns and markets are common. As much of the coast is a common target for tropical storms and flooding, wooden foundations are not uncommon in housing. For the most part, small largely wooden housing is common throughout Meiya. Serious fortification is rare due to the relative diplomatic tranquality and social homogeny save for the occaisional skirmish with the Reakin in the north, and Chilai and Dussarit bandits in the west. Wooden palisaides and wooden spikes to slow cavalry are common but the only serious fortification is at Jenlin or the "Rust Capital" which is fled to in times of great hardship and intended to be capable of withstanding long siege and existing near the point dividing the North and South of the nation, allowing one to hold should the other collapse. Highways of the Meiyan empire pass near most towns and expand as far as Dussarit, connecting with the highways of all her neighbours. With much reluctance, even the Viha allowed for a small series of roads, which connected much closer the realms of Eralih and Zewan-Tal Culture Family Meiya is a largely gender-equal society, with women and men sharing equal importance in the various areas of society. Men tend to play a larger role in the military while Women taken on administrative roles. Title inheretance is given to the first born of a "Generation"; The eldest of the title holder's nephews/nieces/sons/daughters is granted the title. Personal inheritance is divided according to preference, with the parents expected to give to own more generously, but division of wealth among nephews, first cousins, brothers and children are all commonplace. Language Meiyan has a few minor dialects but the actual practice of spelling and record keeping is highly centralized. It is similar to Japanese in grammar in a lot of respects, but the vocabulary is unique. Viha is spoken by the nomads in the north, though the curious often spend some time among the Meiyans and have at least a sense of the lanuage, not to mention those drafted by the military. Men in particular see Meiyan as a way to elevate their status. Religion Meiyan Mythology claims the existence of a intricate but seamless celestial bureaucracy run by the various heavenly spheres and celestial bodies. Phenomenon involving the sky are not taken lighten among the Meiyans. This is built upon Animist building blocks, believing a fundamental essence to reside in all things. Music Meiyan music is largely played on string instruments and vocals. Meiyan music tends to be described as nostalgic or romantic, having very slow, but warm melodies. Meiyans do not frequently draw or paint people, instead preferring scenery, or geometric patterns which serve as a shorthand for certain concepts, like familial allegiance, occupation, or title. Folklore Meiyan poetry and prose is frequently written to uplift people. Meiya has a strong tradition of storytelling and legends of heroes. Meiyan heroes are of three types, those born with a destiny, those who are ordinary, but thrust into extraordinary circumstances, and those that became heroes as part of their path to adulthood. Clothing Meiyans, particular in the south, wear silken clothing while further south, while as one progresses north, heavier fabrics and fur become more common. However in both areas, the other material is much sought after. Nobles are known to work fur into elaborate silk designs. The Meiyan royal family are known for their tradition of wearing metalcrafted jewelry and other such accessories. During good times, they are made with gold or other precious metals that do not tarnish. During bad times, they wear iron versions of these same pieces, the iron decorations are not to be cleaned or replaced until the time of hardship has ended, making the rust that accumulates a source of shame for the dynast that allows his people to go through such pain for so long. It is because of this tradition, that the royal family regards rust red as a dishonorable color, and brands any of those exiled from power or the family with the surname Janya, or “rust smith”. Some dynasts go so far as to replace anything in the palace made with precious metal with an iron counterpart during bad times, assuming of course that it does not serve a functional purpose. Demographics Meiyans Meiyans are tall, averaging at 5 feet 8 inches for women, 6 feet no inches for men. Meiyans typically have straight black hair with blue eyes and light skin. Their eyes are usually fairly large, and their noses are small. On top of this, Meiyans have a soft facial structure with round cheeks and a pointed chin. Viha Category:Nation Category:Location Category:Meiyan Empire